You & Me
by God-Damned
Summary: Kyo is the twin brother of Yuki's crush. Things go wrong as feelings ride high. What's up next? {Warning: Personalities are the same but appearance slightly different. Prepare for slight confusion}
1. Default Chapter

From the far corner of my eye I watch you again.  
It seems to go on in circles,  
This little sad story of mine.

And there you go, again,  
Walking away.  
As I stay where I am Far from your retreating back-  
Again.

And so it goes round and round,  
And on and on.  
This little sad story of mine. 


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: This chapter is pretty long. It was kinda hard writing it. please be merciful. CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE!!

::thoughts::

¦lt;/p>

::There! There he is! Is he looking up here? Act normal! Quickly! Quickly!::

I pretended to have my head buried in my book, too concentrated in what I was doing to care about anything else around me.

::Well, at least part of that is true.::

I don't deny that I had currently no interest whatsoever in how Shino, the main character of my book was going to escape the dreaded claws of Hotaru, the deadly King of the Underworld without anything so much as a weapon on him and get out of the cave and to his companions safely in the end. But I was indeed concentrated on what I was doing and unaware of the going-ons around me at the moment. And to tell you the truth, it's totally freaking me out. ::I'm acting like a bloody school-girl, for Heaven's-sake::

And just in case you were curious as to what I was actually doing, I was looking down from my classroom window on the third floor watching... watching.... wait a minute. What is he doing?

::What the heck is he doing!! No what is the OTHER guy doing?!::

Three floors below, Uesugi Tachi had just grip Izumi Rei in a playful headlock. Another girl I recognised as Uesugi's younger sister walked beside them, shaking her head exasperatedly but still laughing along at the same time. Both Uesugi and Rei were laughing and obviously having fun, much to the anger of Fujiyama Yuki. I hardly took noticed of another figure trailing a few paces behind them, watching them intensely, almost protectively, but still not smiling. He looked a lot like Rei except, that is, for that smile. Whatever. Back to the point.

::What is Rei thinking?! How can he allow that guy to touch him so intimately like that! And still laugh like he's having the time of his life! I'll never forgive that Uesugi.::

"Yuki-kun..."

::How dare he...::

"Yuki-kun!"

::And right in front of me..(well, not exactly in front)::

"Fujiyama Yuki!"

"What I snapped and turned to find a very worried (and not to mention slightly terrified) Amori-san. She hesitated a moment before asking in a slightly voice that held a trace of fear and annoyance, "Daijoubu desu ka, Yuki-kun?"

I blinked. That was when I noticed that in my....ahem...anxiety, I had stood up rather abruptly, causing my chair to fall over backwards and attracting the attention of the whole class who was, as expected, staring at me right now like I sprouted another head. Well, I don't blame them. I was usually cool and collected and causing such a racket while looking like a raging bull wasn't actually helping with that image.

I mumbled a weak "Sorry." and was smoothing down my shirt, ready to seat down when a drawl came from a little up front of the class, "Well, well, well.... Now we see what made our dear Yuki-kun so agitated."

::Shit no::

I looked up as everybody else turned to the source of the voice. That dreaded, idiotic voice of..... Aizawa Zen sat on a table three seats in front giving me that look of his through his lazy eyes that so many girls had fall for. I think that he had even got a go at a couple of guys too. He looked out of the window, drawing everybody else's attention to be drawn out onto the open school grounds where Rei was now starting to chase Uesugi around.

Aizawa looked back at me again, "Izumi Reijiro." he said simply in that blasted lazy drawl of his. I felt the gazes of all my other classmates as they shifted to me, then to Aizawa, then to me again. Finally, the prick stood up slowly and walked towards to where I stood. I could practically hear the thoughts of our classmates running through their heads and their heartbeats almost stopping as they watched Aizawa lean forward a little to look into my eyes which were a few inches below his. 'This is not good' they all said. And hell they were right.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you just forget that Izumi guy and come with me after school instead?" Our eyes were locked as I glared back into his eyes, hoping to burn them out. I heard a collective gasp all around us at that little 'suggestion'. Nobody knew I had a 'thing; for Izumi Reijiro. Well, I know that there were rumors going around about it, (and I think I know where they started out from) but this was just getting too obvious. And this stuck-up prick in front of me was not making it any less easier.

"I have another suggestion." I started. Aizawa raised an eyebrow but did not move back. Instead I think he had just moved a little closer. Our noses were almost touching now. I could see his dark blue eyes were not entirely blue but had some slight green in them. His breath was tickling my face and my eyelashes tingled.

"Why don't you take that fucking dick of yours and shove it in your mouth so that we all can have a little peace around here?" My voice was smooth and calm, despite the unexpected curse. Almost as if I was just simply making a simple suggestion of having tea outside on a fine summer's day.

Another gasps from our audience. Fujiyama Yuki just cursed. Fujiyama Yuki never cursed. I was pissed. They knew it. And I wanted them to. Even Aizawa took a tiny step back at the sudden outburst. However, we continued to glare at each other. Now that I had my personal space returned to me, my glare intensified by another three times.

Aizawa opened his mouth to say something but the bell for the beginning of school cut him off before he could even begin. Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Hashimoto walked in briskly just as the bell ended and approached her desk immediately "Well, settle down, people."

Noticing that her little entrance and order was not greeted by the small moans of students and the scrapping of chairs as they took their respective seats as they usually did every morning, Hashimoto looked up. Taking in the whole scene before her and coming to a probable conclusion, she sighed and clapped her hands loudly. "Don't just stand there and daze people. The whole world's not going to wait for all of you to get over whatever just happened." Apparently she couldn't be bothered to comment on whatever she knew most probably occurred.

Classmates, jerked out of their stupor from the sharp claps started to turning away and walking back to their seats quietly but still throwing curious and worried glances back at the two boys who still hasn't moved an inch. "Aizawa-kun. Go back to your place and leave Fujiyama alone."

Aizawa stared at me for a moment longer, looking me up and down like it was the first time he saw me and mumbled a "Yes, ma'am" before finally tearing his gaze away and returning to his seat.

I finally simmered down, took a deep breath and was about to seat down too when I looked down at my empty desk with 'Dangers of Shino and the Gate of Hell', then to the sky outside, bright and clear. I looked down at my book again and picked it up. Suddenly the anger and frustration I had been feeling and keeping all along burst and I felt ten times more aggravated then before. Simply put it: I was pissed as Hell.

I slammed my book down on my innocent desk and looked up at Mrs. Hashimoto who was looked up at me calmly from the open textbook in her hands. "Yes, Fujiyama-kun?"

"May I be excused, Sensei?" My voice was surprisingly cool, I even surprised myself. My facial expression was fixed and composed. Only my eyes revealed what fire was raging within me at that moment.

"Certainly." She replied, looking down at her book again. I walked down the aisle and turned left towards the door. As I passed the Hashimoto I mumbled a "Thank you" and bowed my head--all the politeness I could summon at that moment, and I distinctly heard a quiet "Take a walk" as a reply. I nodded briefly, my eyes still set straight forward.

I could feel all eyes on me again as I walked over the threshold and slammed the door.

* * *

Those who got it to this point, don't waste it. Review. 


	3. Chapter 2

It's just after school and I was putting my things into my bag, getting ready to go home after another long tiring day. After my burst-out that day in class my classmates have been casting me long, curious glances. I think I even spotted some of the girls giving me some crazy, sardonic smiles before turning away and giggling crazily. even some girls that were not from my class did that. They squealed and giggled when they saw me. Shit. I didn't know news could travel so fast in our school. Aizawa had taken to teasing me non-stop; leaving very obvious hints of my obsession with another certain someone. Shit shit.

Izumi Rei. I found my thoughts wondering to him for the umpteenth in this day. I was secretly dying inside, longing for the boy who most probably didn't even know my name. Over the past two years, all I have done, all I have said was all for him. Izumi Rei. I worked hard in my studies, getting the top grades for almost every exam thrown to us, resulting in me getting a place in the first class. I really wanted to do well in sports too since Rei was the captain for the school's soccer team, and he was good at it. But I had asthma since young and was advised not to get involved in any vigorous sports, by the doctor of course. I spent most of Physical Ed time sitting on the bench in the shade, reading a book. I hate the doctor.

"Did you hear..." my ears picked up a whisper a table away from me since I had nothing else to do. I found it a handy (but bad) habit as I picked up a lot of things that were happening in the school. I knew who not to keep out of the way of, when not to provoke (though I don't really provoke but stick to myself). I don't really think it's counted as eavesdropping as I don't do it on purpose but I think it is too. Just pretend you didn't hear it. That was the key.

My attention snapped back to the whispered conversation as I heard a familiar name. "Rei was seen walking home with Uesugi after school!" came an excited whisper. The grip on my bag straps tightened. "What's so weird about that? They walk home together everyday. That's usually what best friends do."

"No, baka. Not Uesugi Tachi. Uesugi Aya! His sister! And they were walking so close together acting so sweet they could have just melted there under the sun."

My head snapped up to the trio beside me. Two of them were absorbed in the new found gossip topic. on e of them was not from our class. However, the lone one looked in my direction, alarmed and aware of my sudden glare burning a hole into her two friends. She nudged them a couple of times only to be shrugged off and ignored. They continues rambling on.

"And I think I saw them holding hands..." the-girl-that-was-not-from-our-class said. I hardly noticed as the rough texture of my bag strap scratched my hands and my fingernails dug in to my palm. The girl watching me noticed though. I glanced at her, registering somewhere in the back of my mind that it was Amori-san. I snapped my gaze back to the two conversing girls. Amori-san knew that this was bad. The only other times she saw that look in my eyes was when something had pissed me off. And when I say pissed me off I mean the you-just-pissed-on-my-head-and-I-think-shitted-too pissed.(A/N: sorry, kinda crude) The last time she saw it was when Aizawa mentioned Rei in front of the whole class a few days ago. I had controlled my temper then and she knew it. She had bee my classmate since kindergarten. She knew I could hurt somebody when I lost control.

I took a step towards her friends and she stepped right into action and right in front of me, separating me from her peers. My glare moved to her and she seemed to shrink under my gaze. Meanwhile the two ignorant girls were starting to talk about what could be happening between Rei and that Uesugi girl and I sure as hell wasn't liking what I was hearing. I knew she was listening to as she whimpered when one of them asked, "Did you see them kiss?" I was losing control fast. My usually pale face was tainted red with anger as the convo got more and more into imaginary details.

"I don't know but I think that they did..." before the other could finish her sentence Amori hada grabbed their arms and practically dragged them out of the classroom. They were about to protest when they spotted me, red-faced and holding onto a chair just to keep my hands of their necks. They gulped and started to run themselves, sprinting pass Amori-san and out of the room. Amori-san turned back and gave an apologetic bow before retreating over the threshold.

A low, deep-throated growl sounded from me as I replayed the recent overheard information in my head.

Rei. Uesugi. Together. KISS!

I picked up my almost-forgotten bag and ran out of the classroom, intent on finding out for myself.


	4. Chapter 3

I ran along the corridors and up one level, hoping to catch them in time. I just had to see for myself. I would not believe it. I refused to. How could Rei do this to me? Damn that Uesugi. Both of them. I loved him first!

I felt my chest constrict as breathing became harder. I just had one more corridor to go before I reached Rei's classroom. Aya's class was just next to his. I turned a corner, almost slipping, and saw the door. My head was spinning as I tried to dash the last few metres but my legs felt like they were about to give way too. I really hate that doctor.

About 5 metres from the blue sliding-door, I saw it open and a whole stream of students came rushing out. I had to lean onto the wall to stop them from bull-dozing me over and to stop my legs from buckling under me. I really had to catch my breath. I watched the crowd walked pass me. None of them seemed to notice me standing there, struggling to catch my breath once again.

Finally when most of the crowd had disappeared down the corridors, I saw Aya walking down away from me too. Her class had just been dismissed too. She was alone. I got up from my bent over position and walked toward the open door of Rei's classroom. I was just about to pop my head in to see if Rei was in there when the boy of my dreams burst out of the classroom and rushed to Aya's side. He didn't notice that he had almost given me a concussion. My almost-normal breathing went up again. Both from the sudden shock and the clenching of my heart as I saw the couple in front of me walk slowly away, holding their hands as discreetly as possible and smiling the sweetest smiles of the world.

I was hyperventilating and I knew it but I couldn't stop. I tried to focus on my rate of breathing but flashes of the now-gone couple that I saw just now kept running through his head. My head hurt. My heart seized to beat and I didn't see anything as I fell to the floor, unable to breathe.


	5. Chapter 4

I felt warm hands holding me and I imagined it was Rei. The hands let go of my arms that they were holding above my head as my breathing rate returned to almost normal, letting them fall to my sides. One hand went to my chest and started patting it, soothing me and making me breathe deeper and slower. I tried to open my eyes but having an asthma attack is so exhausting. And the warm stroking hand was so soothing.... Why don't I just lie here and sleep....

I got splashed in the face by water. My eyes flow open and I sat up, choking on water. My nose hurt from the liquid that entered it and my eyes stung. "Shit!" I cursed.

"What the..!! Tachi! I said spray it on HIM!! Not ME! I'm awake enough!! Damn!" Another voice shouted. It sounded very familiar... and did I just hear the name 'Tachi'?

"Oops... sorry." came a meek apology.

I opened my eyes to look at the two boys in front of me. The very first person I saw was the same person I wanted to choke just five minutes ago -- Uesugi Tachi. I then glanced at the other boy who still had his arms around me and was staring at me with a bemused expression, the guy of all my dreams and fantasies -- Izumi Rei. Or so it seems.

'Rei' stood up and dusted himself off, cast a couple of glares at Uesugi who was scratching the back of his head apologetically. 'Rei' glanced at me, still staring open-mouthed (and almost drooling at the now semi-transparent white school uniform that tuck to his body) and seeing that I was alright he said to Tachi, "Let's go." Tachi handed 'Rei' his bag and picked up his own. There was something in 'Rei's' eyes that I could not see. A look I could not decipher. I never saw Rei look like that before. It made him look more... attractive, to make it simple.

They both started to exit. My mind wasn't registering as I stood up and took a step after them.

"Rei!" I shouted. Tachi snapped his head around, mild curiosity in his eyes while 'Rei' just stopped in mid-step but didn't turn. Tachi looked back and forth between me and the dark-haired boy. Realization suddenly dawned on him and he laughed. My gaze, focused on 'Rei' before snapped to him. _What is he laughing at?_ 'Rei's' shoulder seemed to tense as Tachi's laughter ceased. I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Haha..This...He isn't Rei." Tachi said, motioning towards the boy standing next to him. _Huh?_ That damn Tachi is mad. Did he not even recognise his own friend?

"What do you mean that's not Rei? Are you blind?" I asked, not having any favouritism towards the Uesugi family. Tachi stifled a giggle. 'Rei', I noticed, head bowed, tensed even more as Tachi cast he a cautious glance.

"This is isn't Rei. This is his long-lost twin brother, Kyo. Ne, Kyo-kun." The red-head bristled at being called by the pet name. "Let's just get the hell out of here. Dammit." To say I was shocked was an understatement. Not Rei? Twin brother? Kyo? I was confused. Damn confused.

"Kyo?" I uttered for no particular reason at all. He stopped in mid-step again. Never have I, in all my entire life have I been so mixed-up. I wanted to tell, scratch that, SCREAM at Tachi to stop kidding right now. But the way Rei, excuse me, Kyo, no....the way the chocolate-haired, totally gorgeous guy was acting told me he wasn't kidding at all. Somehow that chilled me to the bone. "When did Rei have a twin?"

Tachi rolled his eyes. "Hopeless. Did I not mention the word 'Long-lost'?" I continued to stare at the increasingly tensing shoulders of Kyo. It made a little sense, yet at the same time, none at all. Tachi smirked and looked at me.

"Hey, aren't you the Fujiyama-guy who has a huge crush on Rei?" Now I was hit like a ton of bricks as I satred at Tachi. How the heck....

"H..How did you know?" If Uesugi knew… That means Rei knows too! My heart lifted and dropped at the same time, it that was ever possible. Tachi smirked again. "Who wouldn't?" My mouth dropped.

"You, my friend, are so obvious a blind person could see it. But I do have to warn you.." Tachi carefully looked at Kyo who looked up to glare at him but Tachi looked back at me, undeterred. "Kyo doesn't like anyone touching his dear little twin brother." I looked at Kyo. He looked like he was about to explode then. At the back of my head I wondered how a person could look so good and yet so dangerous at the same time. He was piercing daggers through Tachi with his eyes. Immediately Tachi knew danger was coming and ran out the door and for his precious life. Kyo was about to chase after him when I stopped him again, a highly dangerous act if I had been in the right mind at that moment.

"Kyo?" He turned his glare upon me and I winced visibly. He has the same eyes as Rei. "What?" he snapped back.

"..." Damn he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he stopped him. "Do you really mind?" I felt like digging my grave right there and then and burying myself. Kyo stared at me for a while longer. I bowed my head and did not dare meet his eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Even if I did I don't think you would stop. But I will_ not _allow you to get him. Be sure of that."

I finally looked up to meet his glare with one determined and daring of my own. "I'll see you try."

The staring contest went on for a few more seconds. Just when I thought I was about to pull out a white flag and beg for mercy Kyo muttered a "Tch", turned and walked out of the door. My eyes didn't leave to doorway for a while but finally I collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Too many things had happened today. Too much new mind-shattering (at least to me) info and to top it all off, I had an asthma attack. I was about to pass out soon but I had to get home first. So I dragged my aching body up and ordered it to get its butt out of there and back home. I'll think about all of this later.


	6. Chapter 5

ahem... so... I had someone ask me whether Kyo had brown hair in this fic. The answer...erm. I don't know either. I' SORRY!!! DON'T SMACK ME! I wrote this fic so long ago and i actually never meant for it to be a FB fic. but then i got sooo mixed up with FB and these 2 very familiar characters that I totally lost track of who is who. erm. so. I'll post up a very ROUGH character profile next and hope you'll forgive me.

* * *

Kyo's POV

* * *

Hell. 

I swear I'm in Hell.

I thought to myself as I walked down the calm and peaceful street to my house. I could not yet call it home. After all I've only arrived here a couple of days ago. Teh warm sun was beating down on my back which made me even more so aware of the cold wetness down my front. Damn that Uesugi. How clumsy can he get? Is it that hard to miss one person when spraying water? All I wanted was for him to wake that guy with a light sprinkle. Not drench him AND ME WHO WAS UNDER HIM with a bucket full!!!! I hate being wet!! That guy could be so dense sometimes. Maybe he was doing it on purpose. I shook my head as I wondered how my brother could ever befriend such a guy. I really needed to get to know him better. And he revealed the fact that Rei and I were long-lost twin brothers. The twin part is pretty obvious though. I didn't mind people knowing that little part of our history but I didn't really feel comfortable about saying it out loud. Staying with Dad and not having any other family around because of this stupid legal thing called 'divorce' and that being separated from a close sibling, your other half, was not something I liked to be reminded about.

Speaking 'bout my dear little bro here... Uesugi said something about that Fujiyama-guy liking him. I now realised the full impact of those words. After all Fujiyama is a guy and so is my otoutou. Unless of course Fujiyama is a.... okay, I'm letting my imagination run wild here.

But back to that Fujiyama kid. He did seem kinda into Rei. Wonder why. Heard rumours about him. Seems he's one of the most popular in the school, topping grades and looking ever so calm and collected. To me, he seemed cold from those descriptions of his fan girls in my class. The first impression I had of him today... well, let's just put it that I did NOT see what all those girls were crazy over. He seemed kinda rash and tensed to me. Then again, its not everyday you get an asthma attack and you aren't exactly supposed to be calm about it.

However, the word 'intense' did strike me as one to describe him. The moment his eyes snapped open and met with mine. There was more behind those unusually bright green eyes that looked up at me. Surprise (more like shock), sadness, hope, and happiness. Well, that is understandable. He thought he was being held by his crush. Even I would be happy in that kind of situation. At least, I think.

Then again, holding that warm body of his in mine wasn't that bad, and having him look up a me with that cute flush on his cheeks.... Wait. Hold up there. I did not just think that. I did not just think that Fujiyama was cute. He's the gay here.

But honestly, I don't hold any grudges against homosexuals. To tell you the truth I had a couple come up to me before so I could see how Fujiyama was attracted to Rei. We do, being twins, have identical features after all. But those before did not have that look in their eyes like the one Fujiyama did when he asked me if I minded him hitting on Rei. Those green eyes were filled with a certain shyness and yet was so full of determination and burning passion as he announced his supposed challenge. As I said I don't hold any grudges towards homos but this is my twin otoutou we're talking about here. I haven't seen or heard from him in about thirteen years. The only memories I had of him were of happy times and close bonds. I can't help feeling a little protective of him. That's the only reason I rejected Fujiyama. I have to make sure he's at least serious and worthy of Rei. But that look in his eyes already proved most of that anyway.

But, it's not my decision. Rei's the one being chased here. And he does have a current girlfriend, which most probably was the reason why Fujiyama ran all the way to our classroom in the first place. He must have heard of the inevitable rumours of them going around. And he must also know that vigorous exercise was not good for serious asthma like his. Unless he didn't know he had asthma at all which is highly impossible. And I was there when he saw Rei and Uesugi's sister walking off hand-in-hand. Saw his face change from pale to almost no colour at all as all of it drained from his face. Saw the hurt look as the couple, consisting of the 'love of his life' walk away from him and how he fell to the ground from lack of air as the attack began. That defeated look in his eyes as he tried to breathe and passed out. Somehow I feel that happy expression when he opened his eyes to greet 'Rei' holding him suited him better. Plus the blush. WHERE IS THIS ALL COMING FROM?!?!?! I do not think that Fujiyama blushing is cute!!!!! Damn.

'But why do I feel jealous of Rei all of a sudden?' I thought as I walked up the doorsteps of my house.

* * *

Er...Kinda random and confusing. I know. Kinda late now and I can't concentrate. Plus I noticed my paragraphs are longer. Sorry bout that. Gotta go rest my eyes now. Starting to cramp. Hai....I love writing this story though.... 


	7. Character Profile

So, this are the character profiles of 4 of the (current) main characters. I seriously can't remember them myself as they are different from the FB's Yuki and Kyo but also all alike. So I get confused. **Forgive me** if I get their hair or eye colours wrong in my chapters.

* * *

Name: Fujiyama, Yuki

Birthday: 13th January

Horoscope: Capricon

Hair: Light/Caramel Brown

Eyes: Green

2nd year at Yonjin High School

* * *

Name: Izumi, Rei

Birthday: 5th May

Horoscope: Gemini

Hair: Dark Chocolate

Eyes: Light Brown

2nd year at Yonjin High School

* * *

Name: Izumi, Kyo

Birthday: 5th May

Horoscope: Gemini

Hair: Dark Chocolate

Eyes: Light Brown

2nd year at Yonjin High School

* * *

Name: Aizawa, Zenko

Birthday: 21st August

Horoscope: Leo

Hair: Brown with Gold highlights

Eyes: Blue

2nd year at Yonjin High School

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

Yuki's POV

* * *

Hell.

I swear I'm in Hell.

Why in the world did I decide to come to school today? Why did I even get out of bed this morning. I have an excuse not to after all. I ALMOST DIED YESTERDAY!! But I just had to. I had to keep up with my reputation of being the best student who never misses a lesson or is late for a class. Damn my sense of responsibility.

Arrggghhhhhh... sometimes i hate myself. A good example: yesterday. Why did I have to do that? Ask Kyo that question, I mean. What was I thinking when I actually challenged him?! And not just any challenge. But one that involved his precious little LONG LOST BROTHER!! God, its either you really don't exist or you're just not helping me out here. Damn. My migraine's coming back.

Oh no. That image just flashed through my mind again. The one with Kyo holding me after my asthma attack. The bloody reason why I haven't had any sleep last night. Every time I just manage to drift off that stupid image pops into my mind out of nowhere and jerk awake and just to try and get to sleep again. But its not easy when I still have that feeling of those warm arms embracing me, imagining that they'll never let go. ... ... ...

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..............!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!! I'm in love with Rei, dammit! REI!! Not his idiotic long-lostdumbequallyhandsomeonlymuchmoresexy TWIN BROTHER!!!!!

Huh? Ohh no. Oh ho no. No way. No in God's twisted forbidden ways did I just think that Kyo was SEXY!! Huh. No. No. No no no nononononononononononooooooooo way. I must be going crazy. Yes. That's it. That explains it well. Very.. Kyo's hot... well. The lack of oxygen to my brain during yesterday's attack must have had something to do with it too. Yep. That ha.. If only he had held me longer... s got to be it. Uh huh. Lack of air to the brain is harmful. Maybe I should just skip school today and go see the doct.. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those li STOP INTERUPTING ME EVIL SELF!! I'M IN LOVE WITH REI!! NOT KYO!! REI!!!!!! Get it?! R. E. I. Rei.

Good.

The kiss would be heavenly.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 7

Walking into the classroom, Kyo got pushed through the threshold of the door by their form teacher as the bell rang for class to begin that morning.

"Sit down, Kyo-san. And quit mumbling to yourself. One would think you were a little bit wierd." Wakaba-sensei said as she pushed pass. Kyo shot the tall, thin teacher a glare but shut up. "And don't give me that look. You look horrible enough with those bags under your eyes." She said as she sat down turned to face the class at the front of the classroom. Then did he finally look down and sit quietly at his table. However he did notice some curious looks sent his way to see if he really did have bags under his eyes, even Rei, his twin brother, with a slightly worried frown on his face. Kyo just looked down, wondering if his lack of sleep last night really had that bad and obvious an effect on him.

It was a fact that if Kyo was sleepy Kyo was grouchy. And tired Kyo was. Obviously no one here in his new school knew that. When lunch break came everybody (actually not everybody but most of the girls. But this school had a whole lot of girls.) came crowding over him, asking if he was alright. It didn't help that the few teachers that came in before were all either reprimanding him about dozing off in class or overly-concerned of him and that Rei kept shooting him worried glances, each one more worried than the last.

What was wrong with all of them?! But Kyo knew that they had no problems, except for some hormone-crazed girls, that is. The problem lay with him. Or rather, the problem was what was troubling him. So he escaped the whole horde, including Rei, saying he needed some fresh air. And who else to run into when he was trying to hide away and have some peace in the big garden in the school's backyard during break then that problem itself. Correction -- himself.

As Kyo walked down the wide flower-strewn path of the bright garden he heard the quiet ruffling of cloth before him and looked up, ready to snap at the unlucky fellow to get lost and leave him alone. However, Kyo was the one who found his breath catching in his throat at the scene before him.

There, standing in the middle of the path a little down, an angel stood. Snow petals of sakura blossoms rained down onto the lone figure as the wind blew more pink raindrops down, lifting some petals off the tea-coloured locks and only to replace them again.

Kyo just stood there, watching, stunned. It took a moment for him to realise who it was. He only realised he was staring when Yuki looked down and back at him with those emerald eyes, sparkling in the early-autumn sunlight that filtered through the tree branches. Kyo looked away quickly, only to snap his head back again. Was Fujiyama... Was he...

By then, Yuki had already realised he'd been spotted and had turned away, hurrying off the other to god-knows-where. But Kyo knew he saw it. There could be no mistake. Those green, green eyes, emotions flowing from it like a leaking tap. But it wasn't only emotions that were flowing from those eyes...Kyo had seen the angel cry.


	10. Chapter 8

Yuki couldn't believe it. He had let his gaurd down he most shouldn't have. What was he thinking when he let his emotions go right in te school compound? It's not like he owned the school and nobody would go wherever or whenever he wanted to have some time alone, much less the place where he always went to when he wanted some time alone. But who else to walk by and see him standing there crying his heart out other then the one and only Izumi Kyo. It wasn't Rei, he was sure of that; no matter how alike they looked. Kyo, just had a different... style. And he could always recognise the fire in those eyes when they met with his own.

Now he knew it was the end of him. He would never hear the end of it now. He had seen the obvious dislike Kyo had for him the moment he saw him. The message was clear: he did not want his precious twin brother touched by some obsessed faggot. And he had to let him see the weak side of him. It was over. There goes his days trying to get Rei to like him. Not like being gay wasn't enough. Now he was a weakling. Kyo would never let him near Rei now. And not to mention the most likely fact that he would actually spread the news. Aiza would get him good.

To sum it all up: Shit. This is not good.

Kyo didn't know what to do. The sudden realization hit him like a rock. A ton of rock. Scratch that. A ton of ton of rock. And along with it it brought so many emotions, too many, all contradicting, so that Kyo suddenly did not know what to do. So he ran.

Kyo ran out of the school's back yard, past the school's back gates and down the street, not bothering about all the curious and less then freindly glances he was recieving from those who he ran pass. He was running blindly. Just running, like his life depended on it. For the first time in his life, Kyo felt like he wanted to get away. Just leave everything behind and run for his life, because if he stopped, he would think. And that in itself was the thing he feared most.

But one could not run forever. No matter how far you could run or how fast, you had to stop sometime. And Kyo, in some unfamiliar part of town, (Rei hadn't had much time to show him around yet) did just that. He stopped to catch his breath, unable to go on. The truth caught up with him, Kyo, kneeling on the ground next to some deserted, old playground, and devoured him yet once again. He could not escape. Just like how he found out that he could not escape those passionate green eyes. Just like how he could not escape the scent that surrounded him for the past few days since he held him in his arms.

The fact knocked more air out of him then he most recent 4-mile dash.

Izumi Kyo was in love, with none other than one Fujiyama Yuki.


	11. Chapter 9

Hahaha... You should see this. Nothing beats a soapy love triangle drama going on in your very own school. Yep. It's the best entertainment one could ask for in the morning when they walk into school, another boring days of classes ahead of them. You should've seen them this morning. It's just like a little waltz. Just that this waltz had three people. Way too many for a nice smooth ride all the way through till the end of the dance without stepping on anybody's foot. Especially when one of this didn't even know he was in the dance. This was going to be good.

So Fujiyama was in class before me today. (Oh, big surprise there.) So I just sat down at my sit behind him, not forgetting to greet him the way I do every morning. "Heeello, sweet Yuki of mine. How are you doing today? Still no luck with Izumi? Why not give me a go, hon?" "Shut up, Aiza." Ah....There it was. The start of the day. Nothing like a snappy Fujiyama to get you into the mood.

It would be a lie to say that I wasn't attracted to Yuki. I mean, look at that guy. He's looks hotter than any other guy, or girl for that matter, in the school. It was obvious why almost the entire school girl population and half of the guy's (though not as obvious as the girls) have the hots for him. That guy was way too pretty for his own good. But I wouldn't say I loved him. He was good looking, no doubt. Attractive, yeah. But not the type I would seriously go for. But it still stinks thinking of how he can reject me, ME, of all people all the time. Its a well-known fact that I am the most notorious play-boy in the school and that I'd broken one heart too many, girl or guy(really, it makes no difference to me.) with as much ease as a carpenter working on a wood block but Fujiyama was one tough chick. Damn, why did he have to be so damn loyal to that Izumi guy? It's not like he didn't have any other choices. Better ones at that, like say, me, but he was totally only for one dumb-ass who doesn't even care of his existence.

So I was watching Yuki as usual (no, not stalking that watching, observing watching. Its a hobby of mine.), idling before class without anything to do, staring out of the window and waiting for a certain someone to show up, almost late, as per usual. And right on time, there he came. Or rather, there they came. Rei was rushing past the school gates, eager not to be late again and getting another scolding from the discipline master (saw them outside the office one day) while in came his exact twin, strolling in behind him and stepping into the school compound like stepping into the park. So I looked back at Yuki to see his everyday reaction of eyes lighting up and following the strolling Kyo as he made his to way slowly in.....Something is wrong here.

I stared at Yuki for a while, blinking, then followed his line of sight all the way to.... Yep, Kyo. It could only be him as his brother, the one Yuki should be staring at, was already out of sight and in the school building as Kyo still dragged himself lazily across the school yard. I looked back at Yuki. His eyes were burning with a fire I have never seen before. I couldn't say it was anger. Yet it wasn't totally hate. It was just... confusing. And hell he was confusing me. Yuki tensed and I looked down again to see what caused his reaction.

Down in the courtyard, three floors below, stood a still Kyo in very much the same state. Even from three floors up you could see the flame in his brown eyes as he made eye contact with the boy in front of me. They just stood like that for a minute.

Then the bell rang for the start of school, startling them and breaking up their silent staring contest. Yuki snapped his head forward to the face the front of the class as the teacher strode in and Kyo started walking towards the school building again, knowing full well his was late but not giving a damn about it either.

I just sat there, stunned for a while as it all sunk in until Kyo pulled open the sliding door to the classroom and strode in. He was transferred to our class a couple of days before because he obviously spent more time on his studies then his twin otoutou did.

It was then that I started laughing my head off, pointing one finger at Kyo then to Yuki and just banging my other fist on the table. It was too much. Yuki just turned around to stare at me, a bewildered look on his face, as if I were crazy. Then he saw the other individual who it seemed that I was laughing at too - Kyo. For the second time in the past five minutes they locked eyes, before both turned away, scowling. I couldn't take it. I fell off my chair in attempt to keep my head still on my shoulders due to all the laughing. It was hilarious.

And as the teacher dragged me up from my spot on the ground to throw me out of the class, I put my hands on Yuki's table, partly to try and stand up, partly to stop myself from the fit of laughter, and partly to squeeze this line out. "Hahahahaa....First...Fi..first that one...No..Now.....the other.....Hahahaha....Oh, Fujiyama..Ha...What the HELL do you think you're doing? Hahaha...." And then I was dragged to the door and thrown out of the class.

Yuki just stared after Aiza after he had been kicked out, his laughter still audible from outside in the hall, even after the teacher slammed to door shut. What the heck? Then he looked around the class, only to see Kyo still standing there before looking away again. Kyo was staring intensely at him. The first thought that passed through his mind was 'Did he tell Rei?' Then what Aiza said rang in his mind again. Then the meaning of his line struck him. Yuki stared wide-eyed at his table as if it had started walking and moving under him. He glanced over at Kyo, who surprisingly, was also staring down at his table as if he wanted to kill it. He looked back down. Still unable to comprehend. No way. No way. Nowaynowaynowaynoway. Like why would he think that? I like Rei. What the heck is he talking about?

He snuck another glance at Kyo again only to find him staring back at him. They locked eyes again. Flashes of moments passed by Yuki's mind. The musky scent of cologne wrapping around his senses like those warm arms surrounding him. Staying awake all night thinking of soft lips. Opening his eyes to find his breath catch in his throat as those fierce brown eyes stared down at him. And those eyes staring at him again as his own overflowed with tears and was openly exposed. Those eyes staring at him, through him, into him. He was drowning in those eyes....

But no. Yuki was still in love with Rei, of that he was sure, at least, he thought he was sure. But he still had feelings for him. How could he go for his twin brother now? No that was wrong. He did not have any feelings for Kyo. It was just the sudden shock of finding someone so alike to his long-time crush that he was thrown off balance. After a while this... attraction would fade and he'd find that his true love was still his one and only Rei. He was sure of it. So even this feeling of sudden guilt and regret at that thought was not going to bother him. He was, after all, just a side-lined crush.

Yuki set his jaw and looked up at the teacher in the front of the class already started on lessons, his mind wandering from one identical twin from this class to the other two rooms away.


End file.
